American Beauty
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Tout le monde va au paradis parce que la mort est une énigme et que l'homme se complait dans le mensonge. C'était comme ça que Grégory House voyait les choses. Mais un jour, Pessoa débarque. fic avec du Huddy et en fond sonore la B.O de American Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

A lire avec American Beauty Soundtrack - 01 - Thomas Newman - Dead Already

* * *

_Tout le monde va au paradis. Les personnes se le disent pour faire face à l'adversité de tous les jours, par crainte de se regarder un jour dans le miroir et de se dire que leur vie n'est qu'une multitude d'échecs. Tout le monde va au paradis parce que la mort est une énigme et que l'homme se complait dans le mensonge. C'était comme ça que Grégory House voyait les choses. C'était sa philosophie, ça façon de percevoir le monde. Jusqu'au jour où..._

" Et l'autre qui n'est pas fichu de renvoyer la balle! Non mais je rêve! "

House se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur. Il avait bien fait de ne pas aller au match. Payer un billet pour voir son équipe perdre était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Il ouvrit la porte avec rage et prit une bière. Il lui sourit et la décapsula. Il clopina alors vers son canapé en se disant qu'au moins il pourrait se consoler avec ses bières. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans son canapé quand on frappa à la porte.

" Qu'est-ce que..."

Il lança un regard noir à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à cette heure-ci?

" J'suis pas là." grogna t'il.

On frappa à nouveau.

Le diagnosticien se dirigea vers la porte à contre cœur. Il ne savait pas qui était derrière cette barrière en bois qui le séparait du monde mais il était sûr d'une chose; cette personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure!

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de regarder par son judas.

" C'est à quel sujet?!"

Il se figea. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça... Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, passant de ses longs cheveux blonds à ses yeux bleus, de sa robe fleurie de pétales de roses à ses petits souliers noirs. Elle devait sûrement avoir sept ans même si son regard trahissait une intelligence précoce. Il haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Pas étonnant venant de la part du docteur Grégory House. Il repartit en direction de son canapé. Pas de cookies pour aujourd'hui. On frappa à nouveau.

" Nom de Dieu!"

Il clopina avec rage en maudissant les portes en bois et ouvrit la sienne à la volée.

" Non je ne veux pas de cookies! Et puis ce n'est pas une heure pour les vendre! Encore des parents qui ont oublié d'attacher leur gosse à sa niche qu'ils appellent tendrement chambre à couchée..."

La petite fille lui sourit.

" Rentre chez toi. Fiche moi le camps."

Il lui fit signe de déguerpir. Elle ne cilla pas, se bornant à le regarder avec ce même sourire angélique.

House sortit sa tête à l'extérieur et jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche puis à droite. Personne. Il reporta son attention sur la chose qui se tenait debout devant lui. Si cette chose n'avait pas été un être humain, il l'aurait enfermé dans un sac et l'aurait jeter dans un benne à ordures. Il soupira et alla chercher sa canne. Il revint vers elle et sortit. Ce truc devait sûrement appartenir à sa voisine. Il passa devant elle et clopina le long du couloir. Sans un mot, elle le suivit. Quand il arriva devant le porte de sa voisine il lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Déstabilisatrice cette petite... Il secoua la tête puis frappa avec force à la porte. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'on n'ouvre enfin. Une femme, échevelée et apparemment morte de fatigue glissa sa tête en dehors et fusilla le docteur House du regard.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

" Cette chose vous appartient?"

Il lui montra d'un air écœuré la petite fille qui continuait, inlassablement, de sourire. Le femme jeta un regard absent à House et lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Le silence peut être bénéfique à des moments, pesant à d'autres, religieux dans certaines circonstances... Étrange dans ce cas là._

Une heure, ça faisait une heure qu'il était là, assis sur son canapé à l'observer balancer ses jambes. Il n'avait pas appelé la police, car il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. La petite fille releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. House comprit alors qu'il ne viendrait pas à bout de ce mystère en la fixant pendant des heures.

" Comment tu t'appelles?"

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté et se remit à balancer ses jambes. A chaque fois qu'une jambe tapait sur le canapé, House se voyait l'attraper et l'étrangler. Cette enfant était épuisante...

" Pessoa. Voilà ton nom. Pessoa, personne en portugais. Parce que tu n'as ni nom, ni famille, ni langue!"

" Pessoa." répéta la petite fille avec un fin sourire.

House se mit le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas l'injurier. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit et poussa un long soupir. Il se tourna sur le dos et sursauta quand il la vit, près de son lit, sourire aux lèvres.

" Nom de D... Mais tu vas me suivre partout comme ça?!"

Elle grimpa sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés. House la regarda faire avec effroi. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, posa sa tête sur SON oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt. House fut tenter de la pousser à terre mais se ravisa. Il se leva et retourna dans le salon. Le canapé n'était pas si inconfortable que ça...

.

..

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous pouvez lire cet extrait en musique avec le lien du dessus, à votre choix._

* * *

House se réveilla brusquement. Son regard croisa alors celui pétillant de la petite fille.

" Il me veut quoi le gnome?" marmonna t'il.

La petite lui sourit. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce sourire persistant.

" Tu sais ce qu'est un frigo?"

Elle hocha la tête.

" Ben vas-y. Prends une bière et fous moi la paix ok?"

La petite fille mit une main devant sa bouche et pouffa de rire.

House se leva en grommelant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

" Saleté de gosse, pas foutu de prendre toute seule son petit dèj... Pas foutu de prendre une foutu bouteille de lait... Merde merde merde!"

" Merde merde merde." répéta la petite avant d'éclater de rire.

" Nom de Dieu..."

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle sautait sur le canapé puis reporta son attention sur le contenu du réfrigérateur.

" Plus de lait... Bien TRÈS BIEN!"

" Plus de lait..." répéta la petite.

" Oui c'est ça plus de lait Pessoa. Et s'il te plait, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis!"

" Très bien."

House clopina jusqu'au salon et la regarda avec de gros yeux.

" Hein?!"

" Très bien. J'arrête de répéter tout ce que tu dis."

" C'est quoi ce délire? "

" Je m'amusais juste à jouer le rôle archétype d'une enfant de mon âge."

" Il me faut de l'eau." dit House avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la cuisine.

" N'est-ce pas l'idée que tu te fais des enfants?"

House ouvrit le robinet de l'évier et mit sa tête sous l'eau. Il était en train de rêver et allait bientôt se réveiller. Il en était certain. Il se redressa et marcha d'un pas lent vers la salon en se répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'existait pas, qu'elle n'était pas assise sur son canapé. Il passa la tête en dehors de la cuisine et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Personne. C'était donc bel et bien un...

" J'ai faim à présent. N'y a t'il rien dans ce réfrigérateur?"

House poussa un cri strident quand il la vit, debout, à côté de lui.

" Je veux mourir! s'exclama t'il. Qu'on me foudroie sur place! Qu'on me pende!"

Il jeta un regard horrifié à la petite fille qui lui souriait.

" Qu'on m'écartèle!"

" Je te trouve très drôle." dis t'elle avec un sourire

" Moi je me trouve au bord des nerfs..."

" J'ai faim."

" Je m'en moque."

" Je vais crier."

" Je m'en moque."

Pessoa illustra ses propos avec brio. Le cri retentit dans tout l'appartement. House se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et lança un rapide coup d'œil à son long couteau de cuisine. Mauvaise idée... Mais si tentante.

" C'est bon! LA FERME! Je vais te donner quelque chose! Mais je t'en supplie ferme là!"

Pessoa s'exécuta et lui fit un grand sourire. House dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'étrangler. Il tourna les talons puis se figea.

" Non en fait je n'ai rien pour les êtres comme toi. Désolé mais va falloir faire avec."

" Tant pis. On passera dans une boulangerie."

" On passera? il se tourna vers elle. Comment ça, on passera?"

" Tu travailles non?"

" Et? Tu crois que je vais te prendre avec moi?"

" Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine."

Il en était certain à présent, avant la fin de cette journée, il tuerait cette gosse.

" Va te préparer, je t'attends." déclara t'elle avec ce même sourire angélique qu'elle arborait sans arrêt et qui donnait des envies de meurtre à House.

Celui-ci se dirigea néanmoins vers la salle de bain en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laisser devant sa porte...

_Le monde grouille de questions auxquelles on ne peut répondre. Le docteur Grégory House commençait enfin à en prendre conscience. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

Une demi heure plus tard, il revint dans le salon et fit comme si elle n'était pas là. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à l'enfermer dans l'appartement. Il s'empressa donc d'enfiler son blouson et sortit sans prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Satisfait de son coup de génie, il se dirigea vers sa moto et grimpa dessus.

" Tu ne m'aides pas à monter?"

House sursauta et cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il la vit, debout, près de sa moto.

" Comment tu as fais pour te retrouver là?!"

" Je t'attends dehors depuis un bon moment. Je savais que tu essaierais de me doubler."

House soupira et la prit dans ses bras. Il la fit glisser devant lui et la bloqua à l'aide de ses cuisses.

" Je vais la tuer..." susurra t'il.

" J'ai entendu!"

" Je l'ai dit de façon à ce que tu m'entendes!"

" En espérant me faire peur?"

" C'est ça oui."

" Ben c'est raté."

House leva les yeux au ciel puis mit le contact. Saleté de mioche à la con. Il sourit malgré lui. Bougrement intelligente comme mioche à la con ceci dit...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Vous pouvez lire cet extrait en musique avec le lien du dessus, à votre choix._

* * *

_Les gens passent sans s'accorder le moindre regard, chacun penché sur son monde à lui, ses soucis, ses envies. Bousculer cette vérité et en instaurer une autre est une gageure. On baisse vite les bras et le monde continue à tourner ainsi, sans que personne ne se touche._

House poussa la porte de la boulangerie et ne la tint pas pour Pessoa qui se la prit en pleine poire.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et fit signe à la caissière.

" Vous désirez Monsieur?"

Il se tourna vers Pessoa et leva un sourcil.

" Ben alors?!"

" Je veux des croissants."

" Et en plus elle a des goûts français."

" Comment monsieur?!"

" Trois croissants et un donuts au sucre."

Après avoir été servit, House sortit de la boulangerie et tenta de refaire le même coup de la porte à la petite. Il se retourna pour voir si elle se l'était prise mais ne la vit pas.

" Ça t'amuse?"

Il sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur.

" Ça t'amuse?! Comment tu as fait?"

" Il y a deux portes à cette boulangerie."

" Tiens tes croissants."

" Je n'ai plus faim."

" Quoi?!" s'étrangla House.

" Je n'ai plus faim. Il est l'heure pour que tu ailles au travail non?"

House se mit le poing dans la bouche et lui fit signe de grimper sur la moto. La petite fille lui sourit et s'exécuta. House monta à son tour. Si elle continuait ainsi, il était fort probable qu'elle soit éjecter de cet engin en pleine route.

_La patience est une vertu dit-on. En fait, tout le monde le dit mais peu de gens sont patients. Quant à ceux qui le sont... Il ont juste un métro de retard. C'était tout House ça, non?_

House s'engagea dans le sous-sol et posa sa moto à sa place habituelle.

" Bien alors, on va mettre en place quelques règles..."

Pessoa glissa à terre et arrangea ses cheveux.

" Primo! Je t'enferme dans mon bureau et tu me fiches la paix!"

" Non."

" Secondo!! Tu es enfermée dans mon bureau donc tu me fiches la paix!"

" Non."

" ARGH! Je t'emmène au bureau de Cuddy, tu lui rends la vie impossible, je jubile et comme ça tout le monde est content."

Il descendit de sa moto et attendit. Persuadé qu'elle dirait encore non. Elle ne fit rien, se bornant à lui sourire.

" Grâce à toi je pourrais enfin me taper Cuddy sans qu'elle ne pense à utiliser mon sperme pour faire un gosse."

" Pourquoi?"

" Parce que tu es du genre à couper toute envie de faire un gosse."

" Pourquoi?"

" Arrête!"

" Ça m'amuse."

" Oui ben pas moi!"

" Tu n'es pas très patient."

" La PATIENCE n'existe pas."

Il l'attrapa par le col et la tira derrière lui. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, s'appliquant seulement à sourire de toutes ses dents.

.

..

.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous pouvez lire cet extrait en musique avec le lien du début, à votre choix._

* * *

House entra dans le bureau de Cuddy d'un pas impérieux et en portant Pessoa à bout de bras.

" Regardez ce que je vous amène! "

Cuddy leva son nez de son dossier, lança un regard perplexe à House puis reporta son attention sur son document.

" Je n'ai pas le temps House."

House posa la petite sans ménagement sur le fauteuil et s'approcha du bureau de la doyenne.

" Je vous apporte un cadeau et vous vous en moquez?"

" Quel cadeau House?" demanda t'elle sans quitter son dossier des yeux.

" Ben Pessoa! "

Cuddy posa le dossier et planta son regard dans celui de House.

" Qui est Pessoa? C'est très gentil de votre part mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une call girl House."

" Pessoa c'est cette saleté de gosse là! "

Il pointa son doigt en direction du fauteuil. Cuddy haussa les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur le diagnosticien.

" Il n'y a personne House. Vous devriez arrêter la vicodin. Sincèrement."

House se retourna et poussa un hoquet de surprise. Personne.

" Nom de Dieu!" s'écria t'il.

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer hors du bureau quand Cuddy lui attrapa la main. Il se tourna vers elle et la questionna du regard.

" House je..."

Il arqua un sourcil.

" Non rien."

_Difficile de franchir le pas quand on est humain._

Elle le lâcha et se replongea dans sa lecture. House lui lança un dernier regard interloqué avant de quitter la pièce en maudissant le soir où il avait laissé entrer cette gamine chez lui.

" Quelle nouille..." murmura Cuddy quand il ferma la porte derrière lui.

House parcourut l'hôpital en long et en large. Cette petite peste restait introuvable. Autant chercher un aiguille dans un meule de foin.

_Bien sûr, Grégory House cherchait partout, sauf au bon endroit..._

Pessoa, sourire aux lèvres, observa Cuddy en train de travailler. Crayon dans la bouche, sourcils froncés... Elle monta sur le canapé et la regarda faire pendant un long moment.

" Et la prochaine livraison?"

" Plus tard je serais comme toi. déclara Pessoa."

" Je te remercie. "

" Mais tu ne dois pas beaucoup sortir..."

" Non non! J'ai trop de chose à faire!"

" Mais tu es indépendante et c'est le plus important."

" Mais merci quand même."

Le sourire de Pessoa s'élargit. Cuddy poussa un long soupir. Elle détestait être dans cette situation. Mais elle avait besoin de conseilles. C'était la seule solution.

Pessoa jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit. On s'y sentait bien. Au bon d'un moment, elle reporta son attention sur la doyenne de l'hôpital qui avait poser sa tête dans ses mains.

" Vous formeriez un joli couple avec House."

" House?! Non mais ça ne va pas? Jamais de la vie!"

" Il est malheureux le pauvre."

" J'en suis consciente mais c'est impossible. En tout cas pour moi."

" Et puis vous lui plaisez."

" Peu importe. Je n'y arriverai pas."

" Il serait peut être enfin heureux."

" J'ai essayé... C'est trop difficile." Cuddy poussa un nouveau soupir.

" Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il faut persévérer dans la vie."

" C'est HOUSE! Autant me jeter sous un train!"

" Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est très sensible."

" Très bien, très bien. Je ne te promets rien mais j'essaierai. "

" Je préfère entendre ça. De mon côté, je vais essayer de changer deux trois petites choses dans son comportement. Je dis bien essayer." dit Pessoa de son ton le plus sérieux.

" Oui merci. Au revoir Juddy."

Cuddy se cala dans son siège et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ça lui avait fait du bien de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Elle se sentait plus légère. Pessoa lui sourit puis se leva. Elle quitta la pièce sans bruit.

.

..

.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Il arrive des moments dans la vie d'un homme ou il faut apprendre à la fermer et à profiter de l'instant sans tout gâcher. Grégory House était sur le point de l'apprendre._

House se coucha sur le lit et mima une crise cardiaque.

" Rho... Ça va..."

Il se redressa et sourit.

" Pourquoi ce changement d'avis?"

" La dernière fois, je n'étais pas disponible."

House planta son regard dans celui de Cuddy.

" Vous avez une idée derrière la tête vous."

" Et vous, vous devriez être en consultation."

House lui fit un grand sourire.

" C'est moi ou vous êtes gênée?"

" Pas du tout!"

House se leva du lit et alla baisser les stores.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

" Je rends l'endroit plus intime."

" House!"

" C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche."

" Je n'aurai jamais dû..."

House s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle recula en priant pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste?"

" Comment ça..."

" Vous ne m'auriez jamais invité sans une idée derrière la tête."

" Il s'agit juste d'aller au théâtre! C'est vous qui le vouliez au départ!"

" Non, il y a autre chose."

" Vous commencer à m'énerver..."

" Cuddy Cuddy Cuddy..."

" Une sortie entre amis rien d'autre!"

" Entre amis on peut coucher ensemble?"

" House!"

" Vous n'auriez pas croiser une petite fille blonde par hasard?"

" Je ne vois pas le rapport."

" Un p'tit bisou?"

" Laissez tomber." souffla Cuddy d'un air désespéré.

" Quoi? Le bisou?"

" TOUT!"

Elle passa devant lui et sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui?"

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Pessoa se glissa à l'intérieur.

" Ah te voilà toi! Petite peste."

" Quel débile."

" C'est de moi que tu parles?!"

House arqua un sourcil et prit un air menaçant qui n'eut aucun effet sur la petite.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu es malheureux qu'il faut rendre les autres malheureux."

" Je ne suis pas malheureux."

" Et moi je ne suis pas une petite fille."

" C'est fort probable, je te vois plus comme l'incarnation du mal!"

" Arrête de te cacher derrière cette carapace. Tu devrais te livrer de temps en temps."

" Me livrer à des actes de tortures sur les gamines dans ton genre? J'aimerais bien mais c'est réprimandé par la loi."

Elle tendit les bras vers lui.

" Aide moi à monter."

House leva les yeux au plafond mais obtempéra sans rechigner.

" C'est mieux. Là au moins je suis à ton niveau."

" Pas si je monte sur ce lit."

" Ne changeons pas de sujet."

" J'le crois pas! Une sale gosse de sept ans, sans nom, sans histoire sans rien ose me faire la morale?"

" Et toi tu es assez idiot pour l'écouter ou assez con pour continuer à vivre comme tu le fait?"

" Et en plus elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche."

Il croisa les bras et la jaugea du regard.

" Qui es tu?"

" Pessoa."

" Non non... C'est moi qui t'ai appelé ainsi. Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom."

" Tu as tout gâché avec Cuddy."

" Qui sont tes parents?"

" Quand je pense qu'elle t'aime bien."

" Pourquoi t'être retrouvée devant chez moi et à une heure pa... Elle m'aime bien?"

" Tout court. Enlève le bien."

House secoua la tête.

" Non mais d'où tu sors?"

" De nulle part apparemment."

" Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

" Comment vas tu faire pour qu'elle te pardonne?"

" Rien du tout."

" Elle semblait pourtant désappointée."

" C'est toujours comme ça. On se chamaille. On fait comme si de rien n'était..."

" Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne parle plus d'une chose qu'on l'oublie forcément."

" Qui sont tes parents?"

" Tu m'as déjà posé la question."

" Tu n'as pas répondu."

" Suis-je obligée?"

" Tu me fatigues."

" Parce que je dis la vérité?"

" Quelle vérité?"

" Tu es malheureux et la seule personne qui pourrait te rendre enfin heureux vient de passer cette porte à l'instant. Depuis ce matin elle cherchait un moyen pour essayer de te faire part de ses réels sentiments et toi tu as tout gâché en jouant au gamin."

" EH! Mais c'est toi qui a sept ans!"

" Peut être, mais je suis mûre d'esprit comparé à toi."

" Les gosses n'ont pas de soucis et vivent le moment présent."

" Il est temps de devenir adulte docteur House."

Le diagnosticien mit sa bouche sur le côté et fixa la petite pendant un instant.

" D'où viens tu?"

" Vous tenez à elle n'est-ce pas? Sinon, vous ne seriez pas sans cesse derrière son dos."

" Pourrais tu au moins répondre à l'une de mes questions!"

La petite lui sourit.

" Pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

" Parce que je t'aime bien. Tu n'es pas très gentil, bougonne tout le temps mais dans le fond, tu es charmant. Cuddy en est consciente forcément."

House sourit malgré lui.

" La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher et mettre en avant ce qu'on appelle ironiquement l'amour propre."

House soupira et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

" Là j'ai répondu à l'une de tes questions. Content?"

_Il y a des questions auxquelles ont n'obtient pas de réponses. C'est bien connu. Pourtant, chaque question à réponse en son bout. Il suffit juste d'attendre et de s'armer de patience. Grégory House commençait enfin à le comprendre._

.

..

.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_A lire avec : Thomas Newman - Any other name ( American Beauty soundtrack)_

* * *

House l'observa balancer ses jambes pendant un long moment. Elle était belle avec ses boucles dorées et cet air si innocent. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée devant sa porte? Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche d'elle?

"La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille." déclara t'elle.

House secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

"C'est ce qu'on dit. En tout cas certains."

"Pourtant, elle est si courte et si précieuse..."

"On en a qu'une..."

"Alors pourquoi tout gâcher?"

"C'est la nature humaine."

"C'est trop facile."

House lui jeta un coup d'œil, son sourire avait laissé place à une tristesse sans nom. Il se remit à regarder droit devant lui, comme elle. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, face aux vitres.

"Pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier?"

House ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait beau chercher mais ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il faisait ça...

"Pour sauver des vies sûrement..."

"On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde."

"Non, on ne peut pas... La vie est ainsi faite."

"C'est trop facile de dire ça."

"De dire quoi?" il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

"C'est la nature humaine, c'est la vie... C'est trop simple de se cacher derrière des idées reçus... Chaque Homme est maître de sa vie."

"Tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'est la vie."

"Tu penses mieux savoir?"

House lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec un fin sourire.

"Là, tu marques un point."

La petite fille leva la tête vers lui et sourit à son tour.

"Qui es tu?" demanda enfin House.

Pessoa se glissa à terre et lui prit la main.

"Suis moi."

House se laissa faire sans rien dire.

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir, ignorant le fourmillement des autres, se glissant à travers le temps et l'espace. Tout semblait se ralentir autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus dans ce monde linéaire mais voguaient dans un autre propre à eux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et se glissaient vers une destination qui changerait tout... Tout et rien... Tout deux marchaient côte à côte, en se tenant la main. House se laissant porter par l'élan de Pessoa. Au bout d'un moment qui semblait être une éternité, ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce et avancèrent vers un petit lit. Pessoa lâcha la main de House et le laissa avancer. Il se pencha sur le corps et déglutit avec difficulté.

"Mon nom est Emmy Stuart. Je suis morte hier."

House se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard océan dans le sien.

"Accident de voiture. Mes parents y sont restés eux aussi."

" Je ne comprends pas." réussit-il enfin à prononcer.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il arrive parfois qu'on se retrouve face à des choses inexplicables."

" Mais alors... J'étais le seul à te voir?"

Elle hocha le tête.

"Je ne comprends pas... "murmura House.

"On ne peut pas avoir réponse à tout."

" Toute question a sa réponse."

Emmy haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

"Où vas tu?"

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à s'éloigner, sans un bruit. House décida de la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

"Pessoa!"

" Personne."

" Pessoa!"

" Personne... Ni nom, ni famille, ni histoire. Rien. Je suis une âme en peine, rien d'autre."

Elle se figea, House s'arrêta. Ils étaient à présent dehors, sur le trottoir.

"Pourquoi devant ma porte? Pourquoi devant chez moi? demanda le diagnosticien, haletant."

" Je ne sais pas."

"Mais je rêve! Sale gosse! Cesse de me torturer ainsi!"

Emmy lui sourit puis recommença à marcher. Elle traversa la route, House la suivit. Elle se figea à nouveau. Il fit pareil.

" Pourquoi tu me suis?"

C'est à mon tour de te suivre comme ton ombre. répondit House avec un sourire narquois.

Emmy éclata de rire.

"Merci."

"Merci pour quoi?"

"Merci." répéta t'elle simplement avant de disparaître.

"Merci pour quoi?" balbutia House.

"ATTENTION!!" hurla un passant.

House tourna la tête, vit le camion arriver, mais ne pu rien faire...

_Tout le monde va au paradis. Les personnes se le disent pour faire face à l'adversité de tous les jours, par crainte de se regarder un jour dans le miroir et de se dire que leur vie n'est qu'une multitude d'échecs. Tout le monde va au paradis parce que la mort est une énigme et que l'homme se complait dans le mensonge. C'était comme ça que je voyais les choses. C'était ma philosophie, ma façon de percevoir le monde. Jusqu'au jour où je la rencontrai... Petite blonde de sept ans, robe parsemée de roses, souliers noirs__... _

.

..

.

TBC...


	7. FIN

_A lire avec : Thomas Newman - Any other name ( American Beauty soundtrack)_

* * *

_Tout le monde meurt... Il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour non? Ne pas réfléchir à cette éventualité, feindre l'ignorance était le jeu préféré des hommes, même pour moi... Il faut du temps pour apprendre une leçon, surtout une leçon sur la vie. On se bande les yeux, on se dit que ça ne vaut pas la peine... Que de toute façon, ça finira comme ça devra finir. Alors on attend. Débile raison d'être non? La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille... La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Étrange situation non? De se retrouver sous les roues d'un camion? Belle anecdote en perspective. Là bas, ils ont peut être le sens de l'humour... Là bas? Mais il n'y en a pas. Le paradis n'existe pas. En tout cas, c'est ce que je crois. Il y a des questions auxquelles on ne peut apporter de réponse... Tout de suite en tout cas... Car en vérité, chaque question a sa réponse. Il suffit juste d'être patient et d'attendre que la réponse vienne à soi. Je le comprenais enfin..._

_Quand on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler très vite. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais... Ha... Pour vous... Mais que dis-je? Vous êtes encore vivant! Non... Moi, je n'ai pas vu ma vie défiler. Juste des flash, des odeurs, des sensations... L'odeur de ma mère après avoir cuisiné_. "un! deux! trois!" _Les mains de ma grand mère, à la fois douces et râpeuses... _"House restez avec moi!"_ L'odeur du café matinal_. "Allez-y!"_ Mon tout premier patient... Drôle de monsieur à vrai dire. Je ressentis l'odeur de la mer, sentit à nouveau le contact de mes paumes avec le sable_... "Recommencez!"._ Je revis Stacy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron... Wilson avant qu'il n'ait ce ventre rond... Et Cuddy... Cuddy... Toujours aussi belle. Comme au premier jour... Et son sourire_... "House!". Un _idiot un bel idiot. _" House. House regardez moi!" _Le flou m'envahit_. "House!"._ Oui c'est mon nom. Je ne m'appelle pas autrement..._

Le diagnostcien cligna des yeux puis sourit. Toute l'assemblée poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cuddy essuya une larme au coin de son œil et s'exclama :

"Vous êtes un idiot! Quand on traverse une route on regarde des deux côtés avant de s'avancer!"

_Tout le monde devrait aller au paradis. Mais dans ce paradis que tout le monde connait mais que personne ne regarde. Ce paradis où vous vivez, respirez... Ce paradis qui vous a vu naître. Cet endroit cher à chaque être... Tout le monde ment... Tout le monde SE ment. Il n'y a pas plus bel endroit que la Terre._

Cuddy lui prit la main et la serra contre son cœur.

_Il est toujours bon de rentrer chez soi n'est-ce pas?_

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

_**FIN**_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Mon père m'a dit un jour que le paradis se trouvait sur terre. Pensée à perpétuer dans toutes les générations. Leçon que je me suis donc chargé d'enseigner aux hommes. Mon père m'a dit un jour... Mon père m'a dit un jour..._

House se pencha vers le bébé et attendit.

"Il n'a plus de fièvre. déclara l'infirmière. Vous aviez raison."

Le diagnosticien jeta un coup d'œil au numéro 7.

" J'ai toujours raison. répondit-il avec un fin sourire."

L'infirmière éclata de rire.

" Le docteur Philson est plus modeste."

" Le docteur Philson est pédiatre, y'a de quoi être modeste."

" Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui le remplacez?"

House soupira puis jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au numéro 7.

" Je dois me plier aux exigences de ma compagne. Malheureusement pour moi."

Malheureusement pour vous.

" Je vois."

" Suivant?"

" Steeve Mc Queen. Né il y a une semaine. Refuse d'être allaité. Numéro 8."

" Refuse?"

" Oui. Quand sa mère lui propose le sein, il ne le prend pas."

" Ça mère est belle?"

" Pourquoi cette question?"

" Il a beau avoir une semaine, il reste un homme!"

" Docteur House! Voyons!"

Le diagnosticien se rapprocha du berceau numéro 8 sans lâcher du regard le numéro 7.

" Docteur House. Concentrez vous."

Il se pencha vers le berceau et fronça les sourcils.

" Il tète la langue."

L'infirmière se pencha à son tour.

" Effectivement."

" Normal qu'il refuse le sein de sa mère. Mettez lui quelque chose dans la bouche pour qu'il arrête deux minutes et ensuite proposez lui le sein de sa mère. Il doit mourir de faim le pauvre."

L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'éloigna. House se tourna face au numéro 7.

* * *

_A lire avec Thomas Newman - American Beauty Soundtrack - Plastic Bag Theme_

* * *

_Mon père m'a dit un jour que les plus belles choses étaient au paradis et qu'elles pouvaient prendre des formes différentes. Mon père m'a dit un jour... Mon père m'a dit un jour..._

Il resta là, pendant un long moment, à l'observer jusqu'à ce que Wilson entre et lui coupe le fil de sa pensée. Il se tourna vers lui et sourit.

"Comment vas tu?"

"Bof, je viens de perdre un patient."

"Une vie pour une autre." déclara House en lui montrant le numéro 7 du menton.

"Une vie pour une autre." répéta Wilson.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Silence durant lequel House contemplait le bébé. Silence durant lequel Wilson observait son ami avec un léger sourire moqueur.

"Tu peux la prendre tu sais." finit-il par dire.

House tressaillit.

" Non non, je ne voudrais pas la déranger dans son sommeil."

" Pff! N'importe quoi!"

Wilson s'avança vers le berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

" Qu'est-ce que tu..." commença House.

L'oncologue força le diagnosticien à tenir la petite chose.

" Sale con!" murmura t'il avant d'ajuster la petite dans ses bras.

" Pas devant les enfants." répliqua Wilson avec un large sourire.

House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Son regard bleu ciel venait de croiser le sien. Il se sentit tout fébrile d'un coup.

" Tu vois tu l'as réveiller!" prononça t'il enfin entre ses dents.

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à la petite.

" Elle a les yeux de son père." dit-il

"Et l'expression sévère de sa mère." ajouta un House horrifié.

Wilson pouffa de rire. Il avait des gestes maladroits, il était cynique, cinglé même... Mais il était persuadé qu'il ferait un bon père. En tout cas, il s'en persuadait.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage inquiet de House. Elle était si petite, si fragile... Elle était si magnifique à ses yeux. Tss... Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme ces parents à côté de la plaque! Mais c'était peut être ce qu'il était. Un parent à côté de la plaque. Un père fou de sa fille.

"Elle a déjà un nom? " demanda Wilson.

"Emmy." répondit House sans détacher son regard du sien.

Wilson arqua un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien, préférant laisser son ami dans sa bulle.

"Emmy." répéta House en un murmure.

_Mon père m'a dit un jour que je portais le nom de quelqu'un qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mon père m'a dit un jour que je ne serais sûrement pas là si cette personne ne l'avait pas été. Mon père m'a dit un jour qu'il s'appelait Grégory House, mais qu'il fut un temps où il se nommait Pessoa. Mon père m'a dit un jour... Mon père m'a dit un jour..._

.

..

.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que cette fic vous as plu. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque à faire... N"hésitez pas!


End file.
